El comienzo
by serena1670
Summary: Todo había cambiado después de la tercera gran guerra ninja, todos vivían disfrutando al máximo cada nuevo día y honrando así el sacrificio de muchos buenos ninjas. Y yo había decidido honrar a mi padre, siendo feliz.


Hoy era el día, parecía un día común y corriente, igual a muchos otros. Pero este sería el comienzo de algo nuevo.

El reloj parecía ir más lento de lo normal, estaba mirando mi reflejo en el espejo cuando la puerta fue abierta con absoluta brusquedad y él se detuvo frente a mi observándome de arriba abajo, normalmente no podía descifrar su rostro pero esta vez todo era tan claro que no necesitaba palabras para expresar lo que quería decir.

-No lo hagas-se apresuró a decir antes de que yo pensara en algo. Suspiré, en verdad él iba a hacer esto.

-Ya está hecho-dije intentando mirar cualquier cosa en la habitación, rehusándome a mirarlo a la cara. Antes hubiera dado cualquier cosa por saber lo que pensaba con tan solo mirarlo, pero justo ahora no quería saberlo.

-Todavía no-contesto intentando ponerse en mi campo de visión.

-Pensé que estabas en una misión-pronuncie finalmente observando su rostro, sin evitar sentir un poco de tristeza por los dos.

-Hmn, eso pensé- susurro desviando la mirada a la ventana cercana, claro que él lo sabía, sabía perfectamente que yo lo haría mientras él se encontrara fuera.

-Ya que estas aquí, puedes quedarte, si quieres-Propuse sabiendo de ante mano que él no lo haría.

-Porque haces esto Yamanaka- sus palabras tan frías me recordaron al primer día en que no conocimos. Uchiha Sasuke en cuanto lo vi lo primero que hice fue investigar su nombre, no fue muy difícil todas las chicos lo envidiaban y todas las chicas lo amaban, y yo no fui la excepción.

Siempre intentando acercarme a él, siempre haciendo todo lo posible para llamar su atención pero él nunca estuvo interesado en mí, su única ambición era destruir a alguien que un día amo y el motivo por el cual le era imposible creer en alguien más.

-Porque en realidad quiero esto, Sasuke.

Pronuncie estas últimas palabras observando lo que él veía a través de la ventana, todavía era un poco temprano pero se veía como la gente pasaba caminando, sonriendo y charlando con los conocidos con los que se topaba en el camino.

Todo había cambiado después de la tercera gran guerra ninja, todos vivían disfrutando al máximo cada nuevo día y honrando así el sacrificio de muchos buenos ninjas.

Y yo había decidido honrar a mi padre, siendo feliz. Dejando atrás el pasado, dejando atrás a Sasuke y caminando hacia el futuro.

-¡No lo quieres, Tú me amas a mí!-soltó furioso, cerrando el espacio que había entre nosotros y colocando su frente sobre la mía.

No pude evitarlo lo mire a los ojos y me vi en ellos, vi todo lo que un día anhele, lo que siempre intente alcanzar y que ahora estaba al alcance de mi mano...Pero yo ya no era la misma Ino Yamanaka de antes, esa era otra Ino, ella no sabía nada del dolor, del rencor, sólo era una chica ingenua que creía que podía tenerlo todo y que quería a este hombre más que a nada, hubiera hecho cualquier cosa por él. Incluso dar su vida intentando salvarlo de el mismo.

Pero esa ino murió, murió cuando acabo la tercera guerra, su ingenuidad murió junto con tantos otros en la guerra.

Y dejo paso a la nueva ino, a mí, que veo por primera vez aquello que siempre estuvo enfrente de mí y nunca note.

Siempre pensé que cuando sasuke por fin se diera cuenta de que en verdad me quería todo sería perfecto, que estaría feliz, que nada nunca podría separarnos y que haría todo lo que estuviera en mis manos para que nunca dejara de amarme. Pero me equivoque. Al final me di cuenta de que para ser feliz primero debo amarme a mí misma, pensar en mí y así podría darme cuenta del amor que realmente me merecía.

-Sasuke- suspire sosteniendo su rostro entre mis manos- te equivocas, tal vez antes no lo hubiera negado pero ahora me doy cuenta de que en realidad no puedo amarte.

-Ino...

-Déjame terminar-lo interrumpí -todos saben que estuve enamorada de ti por mucho tiempo pero si en realidad lo pienso solo estuve enamorada de la idea que tenia de ti, pues tú te encargaste de alejarme con tus palabras y tus acciones. Pero, gracias Sasuke, tú me hiciste conocer lo que es el amor verdadero, hiciste que me diera cuenta de quién me ama realmente.

-Yo te amo- pronunciaste despacio como esperando que tus palabras llegaran a mí.

-Tal vez sea cierto, pero yo amo a alguien más.- dije soltando su rostro y alejándome un paso de él, sin embargo el sostuvo mi brazo y me acerco a su cuerpo, cubriendo con sus labios los míos, su beso fue salvaje, desesperado, el primer y último beso que permitiría del Uchiha, sin más le correspondí, no con amor sino con cariño por qué a pesar de todo siempre sentí algo por él.

-Problemática, ¿estas lista? -Preguntó shikamaru desde el otro lado de la puerta. Haciendo que sasuke y yo nos separáramos.

-Si... Dame un minuto más

-Tsk..Todos están esperando, en realidad eres problemática mujer.

-Tengo que irme- susurré para que Sasuke me escuchara - Adiós.- me dirigí a la puerta antes de que shikamaru o alguien más intentara entrar, pero la voz de Sasuke hizo que me detuviera.

-Ino... espero que seas feliz

-Ya lo soy...-respondí brindándole una breve sonrisa- espero que tu también lo seas algún día.

-Por fin estas lista, pensé que tendríamos que cancelar todo.

-Ni lo sueñes, Shikamaru, nada puede impedir este momento.

-Entonces toma mi brazo, Sai debe estar esperando.

-Ohh, allí está la música, debemos hacer la entrada ya.

\- Tu padre estaría muy feliz por ti, problemática.-Lo sé, pensé. Después de todo no te casas con el amor de tu vida todos los días.


End file.
